The attack of Akuma
by Kanefan300
Summary: The street fighters are celebrating the defeat of Bison until Akuma shows up and ruins everything.


The attack of Akuma

After Ryu and Ken Defeated they all went to have dinner in Guiles House.

Then Akuma comes out of nowhere and starts to talk

Akuma daid "I'm here for a different challenge I have defeated all of the best fighters in the world I want a new challenge someone that I haven't fought before."

Chun-li said, "I will fight with you asshole I you want to fight with me"

Akuma said, "fine you asshole I will fight with you."

Akuma beat up Chun-li in less than a minute and started to laugh diabolically.

Every one started to fight with AKuma but he beaded everyone in the party.

Ryu attacked him in the back and Akuma felt pain.

Akuma said, "Hey motha fucker why did you attack me behind my back?"

Ryu said, "because you were attacking my friends and no one attacks them you ugly bastard."

Ken interfered in the battle Akuma grab him and started punching him in the floor and throw him to the pool and Ken started to bleed very badly.

Ken said, "who can stop him this guy?'

Ryu said, "Well I don't know the answer to your question."

Akuma said, "We will met in another time my friend and see you later punk."

Ryu said, "Come back here you asshole I'm not talking with you."

The next day Guiles house was a big mess when Akuma came the party was ruined when he came to invade the place.

Guile said, "What a party it was yesterday guys?"

Ryu said, "Yes what a party it was and an unsuspected surprise it was for all of us from the guy named "Akuma". Who does he think coming out of nowhere and starts attacking all of us and beating the hell out of us for no reason?"

Guile said, "How are you feeling after that "Akuma" guy beat you up badly."

Ken said, "That asshole is going to give us a reason why did he beat me up very badly."

Ryu said, "When I find him hope that I beat the hell out of him very quickly and end this war forever and forever.

Ryu's phone started ringing and he picks it and he hears a weird laugh and Ryu starts getting mad.

Ryu said, "When I find you I hope that you will be gone for what you have done to my friends on the other night."

Akuma said, "that will never happen my friend hahahahaha."

Then Ryu throws the phone on the sofa and starts getting madder and leaves his home to find the guy that did this to him.

While looking for Akuma he finds an abandoned place house to stay for a while, he sees the pictures of someone and he recognizes the person in the picture and he throws it and he leaves the place immediately.

Ryu goes to visit Ken to check if he has recovered from the injuries. Then he decides to get rid of Akuma for good.

Ryu goes to Ken's room to talk to him for a while

Ken said, "Hey Ryu get rid of that asshole of Akuma for me okay."

Ryu said, "That's what I'm going to do to that son of a bitch of Akuma."

While Ryu is leaving the building, he sees a shadows pass by he turns and he sees Akuma on top of the tree.

Akuma said, "I challenged you in a match to the death my enemy."

Ryu said, "Fine I accept your dame challenge you son of a bitch."

Akuma said, "The challenge has been accepted."

Ryu said, "So where are we going to fight."

Akuma said, "Were going to fight in an abandoned factory like to blocks away from here tomorrow at noon, I will see you there."

Ryu said, "I will be there and this will be your last match of your damn life."

Akuma said, " See you tomorrow punk."

In the next morning, Ryu went to the abandoned factory. First he thought he went to the wrong place. Then he saw a weird shadow coming from nowhere and he saw Akuma.

Akuma said, "Let's start this fight soon okay."

Ryu said, "You are going to die."

The both of them started to fight each other to the death. Each of them receives deadly attacks to each other.

Akuma said, "That's all you got?"

Ryu said, "No that was just practice."

Akuma did the Tornado Air Slashing Kick on Ryu but he survived.

Ryu did a dragon punch on him and Akuma fell 16 ft. high.

Akuma said, "You won't kill me with that lame attack."

Ryu got really mad at Akuma so he fires punch him so hard that he bleed.

Akuma said, "Not bad for some poser like you."

Then Ryu uses the Hadouken on Akuma and he kills him and his body disappears

Ryu goes to visit Ken and tells him everything what happened

Ken said, "His he gone for good?"

Ryu said, "Yes, he is gone for good and I hope that I don't see him again."

Then they start talking about other stuff

**The next day**

Every one celebrated the defeat of Akuma and everyone was happy that ken had recovered from his injuries. Finally, they all had a happy ending

**THE END**


End file.
